Spiel ( Game )
by odie-fish
Summary: Chanyeol hanyalah bocah nakal yang memilih untuk hidup bebas dan menjadi DJ di sebuah gay bar . Sementara Kris hanya namja pujaan , dengan bodohnya terjerat dalam pesona bocah brengsek tersebut. Nyatanya Kris hanya menjadi 1 dari puluhan mainan yang Chanyeol miliki. " So.. You think my love is a game? Then I'll show you how to play it? "/KRISYEOL/slight Chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

**KRISYEOL FANFICTIONS**

**BY odie/kevin**

**Disclaimer : The cast belong to theirself, but the plot and story is totaly mine**

**WANING : BxB , YAOI ITEMS , Boys Love**

**Dirty and Bad words or maybe some typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like it? jst get away!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentuman music beat menggema diseluruh – kerlip lantai dansa yang menyilaukan, beserta tubuh – tubuh manusia sesama jenis yang asik menggerakkan tubuhnya diatas lantai tersebut tampa memikirkan masalah masing – masing . Hanya nafsu dan kesenangan belaka yang ada ketika mereka menggesek – gesekkan bagian private mereka pada pasangan masing – masing atau bahkan berjalan tergesa – gesa menuju salah satu bilik toilet untuk menyelesaikan urusan bersama partner one night stand-nya.

Didepan sebuah Gay Club bernama "PARADISE" seorang namja berambut blonde dengan tinggi menjulang tengah terdiam memandangi pintu Club itu menghela nafas berat sebelum membulatkan tekadnya masuk kedalam club tersebut . Ia menjadi sorot perhatian ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di lantai club . Setiap orang seolah memandangi namja itu dengan tatapan menggoda dan mirip pelacur . Well …. siapa juga yang tidak tertarik dengan pesona namja ini . Rambut blonde khas membingkai wajah stoic dingin dan kulit putih yang membalut badannya yang proposional dengan abs seksi yang terlihat dibalik kemeja biru dongker ketatnya, jangan lupakan pandangan mata elangnya yang seolah mengintimidasi dalam artian seksi.

Namja itu duduk didepan Bar kecil dipojok Club . Beberapa menit setelah ia duduk seorang namja manis berambut caramel menghampirinya.

" Hello, Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pemuda seksi sepertimu disini "

Ucap namja itu dengan nada nakal sambil mengedipkan salah satu kelopak mata indahnya yang tepoles eyeliner tebal dengan sempurna.

" Jangan heran, karena mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan melihatku setiap hari disini "

Namja berambut blonde itu tersenyum datar . Sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada mahkluk manis yang terkekeh pelan didepannya.

" Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Barthender disini…. kau? "

Namja eyeliner bernama Baekhyun itu menatap Namja didepannya penuh ketertarikan . Berharap namja didepannya ini bisa ia kenali lebih dekat . Karena jujur, ia tertarik dengan namja seksi didepannya.

" Kris, dan berikan aku sebotol vodka "

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan menatap seluruh penjuru club kecil . Pandangannya ter-focus pada seorang DJ yang tengah meliukkan badannya diatas podium sambil sesekali memegang headphone dan menyeting beberapa efek di peralatan audio-nya.

Tanpa sengaja mata DJ manis itu membulat sempurna ketika bertemu pandang dengan Kris . Ia menyikap sedikit poni ikalnya yang basah oleh keringat sebelum memberikan Kris seringaian . Sementara Kris hanya memandangi namja itu dingin . Entah,mengapa hatinya sedikit bergetar.

" Apa kau mengenal Chanyeol, Kris? "

Kris terkesiap kaget dan kembali memandangi Baekhyun . Seperti ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi.

" Ahh… Mollaso "

Jawab Kris meraih botol vodka didepannya, menuangkan cairan coklat beralkohol itu kedalam gelas sebelum meneguknya dengan rakus.

" Boleh aku minum bersamamu? "

Kris merasakan sesuatu ketika meja Bar bergetar dan suara berat yang terdengar disebelah . Kris memandang kesebelahnya, Ia tak terlalu terkejut karena kepalanya terasa ringan akibat beberapa gelas vodka, hanya saja sedikit heran karena DJ yang tadi menarik perhatiannya itu duduk disebelahnya.

" Hn "

Jawab Kris malas sambil menuangkan botol vodkanya kearah gelas DJ tersebut.

" Apa kau baru saja putus dari pacarmu? kau terlihat frustasi "

Tanya Chanyeol enteng sambil meneguk segelas vodka yang Kris tuangkan.

" Bukan, aku sudah bertunangan… hanya saja sedikit jenuh "

Kris tak peduli dengan keadaannya diluar Club . Karena jujur ia hanya sedikit muak dengan kehidupanya . Terkurung dan penuh tekanan.

" Ahh… to bad… kupikir kau hanya pemuda tampan yang butuh one night stand "

Nada Chanyeol yang manja terdengar seperti mengejek ditelinga Kris.

" kau DJ yang frontal "

Kris hanya menatap Chanyeol dan tertawa hambar.

Bermenit – menit waktu dan berpuluh – puluh gelas vodka yang Kris habiskan untuk berkenalan dan mendengar cerita Chanyeol mengenai hal – hal yang tidak penting . Ia bercerita betapa sakitnya penisnya ketika menahan buang air kecil saat Club ramai . What the fuck? semua orang akan berpikir cerita Chanyeol konyol, berbeda dengan Kris yang menganggap kebiasaan Chanyeol bercerita adalah sisi manisnya.

Chanyeol duduk mendekat kearah Kris dan memainkan gelas vodkanya . Wajah Chanyeol memerah dan nafasnya tak beraturan . Kris ? dia hanya menatap botol – botol minuman keras didepannya dengan pandangan datar . Wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan Chanyeol.

" Kris … uhhuk "

Chanyeol terbatuk . Kris meliriknya sekilas kemudian memandangi Chanyeol yang meremas bahunya . WHAT THE DAMN FUCK?! umpat Kris dalam hati . Melihat wajah Chanyeol saat ini sama dengan melihat wanita di-ambang orgasme . Wajah yang memerah, mata yang berair lengkap dengan saliva yang menetes disudut bibirnya. Dan sekarang ia merasakan celananya yang mulai menyempit.

" Kris aahhh Krishh sesakkhh "

Bahkan Kris membeku ketika melihat tangan Chanyeol yang satu lagi meremas miliknya sendiri . Kris memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang melayani tamu lain.

" kamar…. aku butuh kamar "

Ucap Kris dengan nafas tersengal – sengal seperti sehabis lari marathon.

" Mwo? Chanyeollie kau kenapa? Jangan – jangan…. " Baekhyun mencondongkan sedikit badannya kearah Chanyeol yang mengeliat gelisah dan tersandar di dada bidang Kris.

" Ish apa – apaan kau Kris? aku memberikan vodka dengan perangsang itu khusus untukmu saja…. cepat urus dia dilantai dua "

Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu melihat dua insan yang tengah berjalan kelantai dua . Kemudian, kembali melayani tamunya yang lain setelah mengurusi Kris dan Chanyeol.

" Bitch, apa kau salah target hmm anjing manis? "

" Dia sangat keren Kai! dia lebih keren darimu! "

Namja itu menyeringai penuh arti kearah Baekhyun . Baekhyun kembali merengut tidak suka dan merajuk pada namja berkulit tan eksotis didepannya yang bernama Kai.

* * *

**TBC / DELETE ?**

**Gimana? gaje ya ? ( _ _)? jujur aku krisyeol hard shipper ini cuman fict rated M yang tiba – tiba kepikiran . Karena , fict Krisyeol rated M perlu dilestarikan kayak crack couple yang lain(?) **

**Maunya sih dirilis pake English di aff soalnya kalo pake English lebih enak bacanya(?) dan buat Rated M yang diperjelas(?) munculnya bukan sekarang hehehe *evil lough**

**Tapi kalo di ffn rilis pake Bahasa Indo mau liat responnya kek apa n_n tapi ffn kadang copy-N-paste nya kepotong... ada yang tau kenapa? dan bagaimana cara ngatasinnya? ._.)a**

**Reviews ne? don't mind it , bcz I like the respond from you guys n_n no flame pls... i told you if you don't like it jst leave…. oh yeah and one thing**

**jangan panggil aku thor/author …. panggil Kevin or Odie aja n_n no other ok? gomapta :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari perlahan masuk melalui celah – celah jendela. Seorang namja mengerang tak nyaman ketika cahaya pagi itu mengenai matanya. Ia terbangun dan mendudukkan bokong seksinya pinggiran kasur.

" akhhh…. "

Chanyeol, namja yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya merintih sakit , bokongnya terasa sakit saat bergesekan dengan sprei kasur yang kasar.

Rintihan namja berambut ikal berwarna coklat caramel itu membangunkan namja lain yang tengah terlelap disebelahnya.

" Fuck! apa ini? "

Chanyeol mengumpat kaget ketika melebarkan selangkangannya dan melihat seluruh tubuh dan lehernya yang penuh kissmark beserta bitemark yang membiru. Bahkan holenya yang penuh dengan bercak putih mengering. Bau bandannya penuh dengan aroma seks.

" Huaheeemmm "

Chanyeol menatap tajam namja berwajah pangeran disebelahnya yang terbangun santai sambil menguap lebar. Membuat perut Chanyeol mengeras dan rasanya ia ingin meledak.

" YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKUUU? "

Chanyeol berteriak nyaring dengan suara beratnya. Kris melongo tak percaya melihat keadaan Chanyeol didepannya. Telanjang bulat dengan kissmark dan bitemark dimana – mana, bahkan tubuh Kris yang hanya menggunakan Jeans dan kemeja biru dongkernya yang terbuka dengan kondisi berantakan.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Kris, Ia menarik kerah baju Kris dan memberikan pukulan pada pipi Kris. Kris meringis sakit ketika merasakan sudut bibirnya yang robek

" Harusnya aku tau kalau Baekki mencampur vodka dengan... ARGGHHH! ini semua salahmu bodoh! kau pikir aku tertarik denganmu huh? aku hanya berbasa – basi agar kau tak menggoda Baekki, walau bitch itu selalu menggoda orang lain "

Chanyeol membentak dan menunjuk – nunjuk Kris. Ia mengerang frustasi kemudian mengenakan pakaiannya dengan beringas. Namja Berambut ikal itu berjalan terantih – antih kearah pintu dengan bokongnya yang masih terasa sakit.

" dan satu lagi! jangan bangga karena kau berhasil meniduriku… karena aku seorang SEME FUCK! "

teriak Chanyeol sebelum membanting pintu kamar dengan sadisnya. Sementara Kris?

Ia masih bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kris pikir ia akan terbangun dalam kamar mewahnya dengan maid – maid yang siap membawakan sarapan seperti biasanya. Namun nyatanya ia malah terbangun dan diberi sarapan bogem mentah oleh namja yang baru saja ia temui kemarin malam.

Wajah Kris tanpa sadar memerah ketika kembali membayangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang putih dengan tebaran bite dan kiss mark sana – sini. And Well…. Kris mulai termenung di tempat tidur dalam salah satu kamar club. Apa benar ia yang melakukan itu pada Chanyeol?

" Ahhnn Krisshh do moreeehh ahhh please "

" OH FUCK SHIT! "

Kris mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Puluhan – puluhan memory tentang malam yang ia habiskan dengan Chanyeol mulai tergenang dan terus menghantui kepalanya. Ia terlalu mabuk dan mendominasi hingga menunggangi namja berstatus seme, jelas saja namja bernama Chanyeol itu sangat frustasi. What are you thinking Kris?

* * *

" Hey Derp? bagaimana rasanya di-'masuki' namja yang kuincar? "

Baekhyun tesenyum kecut pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk santai di meja Bar. Keadaan club tak seramai kemarin karena jam baru saja menunjukan pukul 08.30 pagi.

" Apa? Kau salah! Cih bagaimana denganmu? apa kemarin malam namja itu 'menunggangi'mu begitu kasar? "

Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun tidak suka. Apa lagi ia sedikit cemburu dengan kissmark ungu pekat yang ada di leher Baekhyun.

Baiklah…. mungkin relationship Antara mereka berdua memang sangat aneh .Entah membenci satu sama lain atau mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak jelas...

" Giant, having fun semalam? "

Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan namja tan dengan tubuh topless yang merangkulnya mesra. Ia merasa konyol dan jijik. Walaupun memang benar kemarin malam, Ia... seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan julukan ' Dirty DJ ' menghabiskan malam dengan puluhan uke harus kalah karena malam itu ia tak berhasil mendominasi dan akhirnya berakhir dengan 'ditunggangi' oleh namja yang baru ia kenal kemarin malam. Dan itu menyakiti harga dirinya.

" Puas dengan Baekhyun? "

" Pft funny how you asking about that, sangat puas. Hole Baekhyun memiliki lingkar dan keketatan yang luar biasa, bukan kah kau sudah sering mencicipinya? "

" Damn! Kai , cepat pakai bajumu dan pulanglah! "

Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu gelas bir yang ia elap kearah wajah Kai dengan wajah yang memerah. Kai terkekeh geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona merah hanya karena godaannya.

" Haaahhhh…. salahku juga sih…. sekarang namja pangeran itu sudah pulang "

gumam Baekhyun pelan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menikmati sebotol vodka ringannya di pagi hari.

" Dasar brengsek "

* * *

" Kris-shi? "

"….."

" Kris- shi?... "

"…."

" Kris….. "

"….."

" YAAA! "

" Mwo? "

Kris menatap garang sekretarisnya yang cerewet. Garis bibir penuh itu melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah seringaian untuk membalas tatapan Kris.

" Bisakah kau berhenti bermalas – malasan? deadline lusa dan kau harus mengikuti rapat 30 menit lagi " ucap namja itu dingin.

Kali ini Kris menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk malas. Ia terlalu pusing untuk berdebat dengan sekretaris manisnya yang tengah membawa setumpuk berkas. Ia bernama Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.

" Bagus, kutunggu kau 30 menit kemudian … tapi…. "

BRAGGGHHH

" Tanda tangani proposal – proposal ini "

" Ahh Kyungsoo just give-me "

" I don't care! Finish it! "

Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kris yang memijat pelipisnya. Stress dengan keadaan di kantornya dan pekerjaan yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk. Kris memandangi wajahnya pada cermin mejanya. Ia terlihat kusut , dan wajahnya terlihat lebih tua. Jelas saja… pengaruh berbotol - botol minuman beralkohol itu membuatnya lemas dipagi hari. Ia merebahkan kepalanya pasrah di meja kaca dingin. Mencoba memejamkan matanya sesaat agar menghilangkan sakit dikepalanya.

"' Kris…. "

Kris mengumpat kesal ketika acara tidur siangnya diganggu.

" Hn… pergilah Luhan -ge"

Mendengar ucapan Kris Namja manis berwajah babyface yang tengah berdiri di pintu kantor Kris itu terdiam. Luhan tersenyum sengit kemudian mendekati Kris yang hampir terlelap karena mengira Luhan telah pergi.

" kalau bukan karena eommamu yang cerewet , aku tak akan kemari "

" Dasar bodoh, apakah hidupmu selalu diatur oleh eomma? "

Kris terbangun dari posisinya semula dan merebahkan kepalanya di kursi empuk.

" Eomma cemas karena semalam kau tidak pulang, jadi dia memintaku untuk menemuimu di kantor…. Kau tau? Tunanganmu Jessica merajuk pada eomma dan membuatku mual "

" Hn… biarkan saja "

Jawab Kris malas, Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan

" Aku sudah tau keadaanmu dan kurasa kau baik – baik saja, aku akan pergi menjemput Sehun "

" Dasar pedofil "

" HAHAHA ternyata aku salah, kau lebih dari baik – baik saja…. Sepertinya kau bersenang – senang dengan seseorang semalam "

Ucap Luhan datar , ia manatap leher Kris yang berisi satu Kissmark merah pucat dan sudut bibirnya yang terluka sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kris.

" Ck…. Bersenang – senang? Bahkan bayangan tubuhnya mendesah-pun membuatku pusing "

* * *

Kris pikir tingkat kewarasannya saat ini telah menurun. Jelas saja ia kembali duduk terdiam di mini bar gay club "PARADISE" sambil menikmati segelas cocktail yang dengan senang hati dibuat oleh Baekhyun, penggemar manisnya. Entahlah, mungkin Kris hanya butuh sesuatu yang menyeggarkannya setelah bekerja keras di kantor tadi siang.

" Apa Chanyeol ada? "

Kata – kata itu begitu saja mengalun tanpa sadar dari bibir seksi Kris. Baekhyun berhenti sesaat dari kegiatan mengelap gelasnya sebelum tersenyum manis pada Kris. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Aku tidak tau dia dimana, Ini masih jam 10.00 malam, lagipula hari ini Chanyeol libur "

Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali menikmati cocktailnya. Sesekali ia berbincang – bincang dengan Baekhyun atau berbasa – basi dengan pengunjung lain. Namun tujuan utamanya kali ini adalah meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam.

" huh? Bukankah itu Chanyeol? "

Kris membulatkan matanya kaget melihat pemandangan di kursi sofa pada club yang berada di pojok. Chanyeol tengah merangkul dua namja manis sambil tertawa – tawa.

* * *

" Omo Chanyeol! "

Chanyeol menjauhkan telinganya yang lebar dari bibir seorang namja manis yang tengah mencumbuinya . Suara nyaring namja itu nyaris membuatnya tuli .

" Wae? Tidak bisakah kau mengatur volume sedikit Key hyung? "

" Gyaaaa~ siapa namja tampan itu~~~ dia berjalan kemari~~~ "

" Akh … Taemin telingaku- "

Oke…. Mungkin pendengaran Chanyeol yang sebelah kiri kini akan segera tuli bila terus – terusan mendengar pekikan mirip lumba - lumba yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua namja yang ia rangkul mesra . Tertarik dengan objek yang dua namja ini ributkan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah dance floor. Mata besarnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat namja yang DEMI APAPUN paling tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

" Boleh aku bergabung? "

Kris tersenyum memikat . Bukan pada Chanyeol, melainkan dua namja lain yang tengah merona memandangi sosok pangeran didepannya .

" Tentu saja~ " dengan cepat namja yang dirangkul disebelah kiri Chanyeol melesat pergi dan merangkul mesra lengan besar Kris.

" Hey aku juga akhh "

Chanyeol meremas pantat namja itu kasar sehingga ia tak beranjak dari rangkulan Chanyeol . Chanyeol tak ingin terlihat seperti pajangan ketika Kris merebut dua partnernya untuk malam ini sekaligus,

" Apa maumu? "

Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara dingin . Bukannya menjawab Kris hanya merangkul mesra namja manis yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya sambil menampilkan smirk terbaiknya .

" Aku kemari untukmu "

Chanyeol mendecih pelan mendengar ucapan yang diinginkan namja berwajah naga idiot ini?

" berhentilah mengangguku karena hal kemarin, dan... ohh jangan bilang kau mulai tertarik denganku?"

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol ketika dahinya berkerut dan menautkan kedua alisnya sambil tertawa renyah - serenyahnya hingga menampilkan seluruh deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

" Dan bila aku memang tertarik padamu kau mau apa?, Ahh... bukankah kemarin kita bersenang – senang? mungkin aku bisa 'memuaskan' kalian bertiga "

Kris tersenyum sarkatis pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang kembali teringat pada kejadian kemarin malam merasakan bulu halus dibelakang lehernya merinding.

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu betiga hyung~ ? "

" Kau dia dan Chanyeol "

Bukannya marah, Mendengar perkataan Kris Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bengis dan kembali menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan .

" Tidakkah kalian tau Chanyeol 'is the bottom now' ? "

" Stop u're fuckin nonesense "

Ucap Chanyeol yang menendang meja didepan sofa-nya hingga meja itu terbalik dan menumpahkan seluruh minuman yang tersaji diatasnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut . Kris tersenyum datar pada kedua namja yang tadi dicumbui oleh Chanyeol kemudian pergi . Meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan sebuah tanda Tanya besar, karena mengejar Chanyeol .

* * *

A/n : Mian updatenya lama _ _)V

maklum sekarang sedang menghadapi masa - masa UAS

jadi banyak waktu yang dihabiskan buat disekolah dohh ~/_\)~

Mian kalo ff-nya belum keluar NC"nya(?) :p

karena emang belum sekarang saatnya muahahahahahaha *ketawa nista

tunggu aja dichapter selanjutnya... ini tangan udah gatahan pengen ngetik biar Kris nge-BDSMin Chanyeol(?)

WAKSS :V

Special Thanks for :

**juniorroyal365 , .9809 , 17 , miszshanty05 , pandarkn , Happybacon , mayuka57 , TaohunJaya  
**

**totomato , SenseMVP , GLux99 , yoonheeyun , enchris.727 , enchris.727**

Sebenernya pengen masukin nama" kalian yang baca di special thanks

tapi sayang gatau kalian siapa ( _ _)V


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa Club merupakan tempat yang memuakan . Tempat itu tak lagi seasik dulu ketika ia pertama kali kemari . Apakah karena keberadaan Kris? Ya itulah salah satu alasannya, Chanyeol berjalan mengintari club dan mencari pintu keluar .

'BRAGHHH'

Chanyeol terjatuh diatas dance floor yang dingin. Ia meringis kesakitan karena bekas permainannya dan Kris kemarin malam belum sembuh total sehingga pantatnya terasa ngilu

" BASTARD! Bisa liat jalan tidak sih? "

Umpat Chanyeol yang bangun dari posisinya, kemudian mendorong bahu namja yang menabraknya dengan kasar. Namja itu mendecih kesal kemudian menarik bahu Chanyeol kebelakang.

" Apa kau cari mati huh bocah? "

" Menyebalkan "

Bukannya takut dengan perkataan namja tadi, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum meremehkan kemudian meludahi kaki namja itu.

" Keparat "

'DUAAGHHH'

Namja itu memukul tepat dirahang Chanyeol. Membuat namja berbadan tinggi itu jatuh terkapar di dance floor dengan mulut yang berdarah. Belum puas dengan Chanyeol yang tersungkur di dance floor, namja itu kembali memukul pelipis, yang membuat kepala Chanyeol sakit bukan main.

" Dasar bocah keparat, berlutut dan jilati sallivamu yang ada di ujung sepatuku ! "

Ucap Namja itu dengan nada tinggi dan mengintimidasi. Ia menarik kerah Chanyeol hingga namja itu sulit bernafas.

" Hahh…hahhh… coba saja kalau kau bisa bodoh "

Namja itu mengumpati kesal dan menaikan lengan bajunya. Sungguh saat ini Chanyeol hanya berharap kalau pukulan namja itu dapat membuatnya pingsan….

* * *

Kris berjalan kearah kerumunan orang – orang yang menari diatas dance floor. Niatnya untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol menguap begitu saja ketika melihat namja itu dengan gampangnya bercumbu kembali dengan orang lain. Kris merasa dipermainkan, Karena dia bukanlah tipe yang dengan mudah bercinta dengan orang lain… bahkan ia sama sekali tak pernah berniat untuk menyentuh tunangan cantiknya yang telah bersamanya selama tiga setengah tahun terakhir. Namun Chanyeol? Kris akui dia memang tertarik dengan bocah tinggi berambut hazel caramel itu. Love at the first sight…. Or maybe love at first sex.

" Whoaa liat ' Dirty DJ ' itu dipukuli orang "

" Apakah ia meniduri pacar orang kali ini? Ahh… dia memang selalu meniduri setiap orang yang dia kenal "

Kris mendengar beberapa orang berbicara mengenai ' Dirty DJ ' yang entah siapa Kris tak tau. Satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya… kerumunan orang dideretan akhir dance floor.

" Dasar bocah keparat, berlutut dan jilati sallivamu yang ada di ujung sepatuku ! "

Kris menerobos kerumunan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan tanggapan orang – orang padanya.

" Hahh…hahhh… coba saja kalau kau bisa bodoh "

" FUCK! "

Beberapa pasang mata terpesona dan kaget secara bersamaan. Bagimana tidak… Kris menarik tubuh Chanyeol yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan menahan kepalan tangan namja yang hampir saja memukul Chanyeol. Mungkin adegan ini terlihat seperti adegan seorang pangeran yang tengah menyelamatkan seorang putri.

'Kretteekkk'

" ARGHHH! "

Rintihan namja itu membuat beberapa orang disana ngilu dan memilih untuk kembali kepada kegiatan mereka masing – masing, Daripada harus melihat tatapan Kris yang mengintimidasi ketika memelintir tangan namja tersebut hingga terdengar suara gemerutuk tulang yang seolah patah.

" Jauhi Chanyeol "

Bisik Kris ditelinganya kemudian melepaskan namja tersebut, namja itu hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian berlari pergi sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan sesuatu. Bukan hidung atau rahannya yang patah… tapi kehangatan.

" Apalagi yang kau lakukan? "

Chanyeol terbelalak kemudian bangun dari posisinya semula yang ternyata ada dipelukan Kris.

" Kau….akhh "

Kris mengela nafas dan menarik pergelangan Chanyeol lembut, membantunya berdiri walau Chanyeol terus meringis karena rahang dan pelipisnya terasa sangat sakit berkat pukulan namja keparat tadi.

" Ikutlah denganku, aku merasa bertanggung jawab karena mengganggumu tadi… tak menangka kalau kau akan menghadapi musibah seperti ini, Sorry "

" Ssshhh aku tak butuh bantuanmu, pergi! "

" sayangnya aku tidak mau "

Kris menyeringai tipis sebelum kembali merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol dan menggedongnya ala Bridal Style.

" YAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH? TURUNKAN AKU "

Chanyeol berusaha mengeliat tak nyaman dalam gendongan Kris. Tapi sayang tenaga Kris jauh lebih besar dari Chanyeol sehingga namja itu hanya terdiam pasrah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Kris yang biasanya jarang tertawa… terkekeh geli.

* * *

Menyerah dalam 45 menit yang sia – sia akhirnya Chanyeol terdiam. Berakhir duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Kris, menunggu namja bermata elang itu mengambil antiseptic dan obat – obatan lainnya didapur.

Kris kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin penuh es batu dengan kompresan dan bebrapa obat. Ia duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan perlahan – lahan mulai membersihkan luka disudut bibir Chanyeol yang hampir membiru.

" Akhh… "

" Tahanlah sedikit bocah "

Chanyeol mendesis kesal , Kris hanya menghela nafas sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ketika ia membersihkan luka dipelipis Chanyeol, Ia baru sadar kalau Chanyeol memiliki mata yang besar dan bola mata yang jernih. Di mata Kris pandangan mata Chanyeol sama sekali tak menunjukan kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang DJ mesum yang menghabiskan waktunya berjam – jam di gay bar. Hanya pandangan lugu seorang bocah kecil.

" Hey bodoh, sampai kapan kau akan menekan handuk dingin itu? Rasanya perih "

Ucapan Chanyeol menginterupsi Kris yang sedang tenggelam dalam pandangan dan bola mata onyx Chanyeol. Setelah selesai membersihkah lukanya, Kris menempelkan sebuah plester luka kecil berwarna kuning dengan gambar dinausaurus disudut bibir Chanyeol yang terluka.

" berbaliklah dan buka bajumu "

" Ohh? Huh? Apa kau ingin dibayar dengan 'itu' setelah mengobatiku? "

" dasar bodoh, aku hanya ingin melihat punggungmu yang mungkin saja terluka "

" Yay a ya Kris, terserah mu saja "

Sahutan Chanyeol terdengar malas dan meremehkan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kris kemudian menarik sudut kaos hitamnya dan bertelanjang dada didepan Kris.

'Glug'

Kris menelan sallivanya kasar ketika melihat punggung putih dan pinggang ramping Chanyeol. Tetap indah walaupun beberapa bercak kebiruan dan merah yang sedikit pucat masih terlukis disana. Apakah itu bekas kemarin malam?

Dengan ragu Kris menggerakkan tanggannya menuju sebuah lebam biru yang terdapat dipinggang Chanyeol. Lebam itu ada akibat tubuhnya yang terhempas ke dance floor tadi.

" Ahhhhh "

Chanyeol mendesah sakit. Punggunnya melengkung akibat sentuhan tangan Kris disana. Membuat perih itu kembali menjalar keseleluruh tubuhnya.

Kris terkesiap mendengar desahan Chanyeol. Ingatannya kembali memutar ulang kejadian saat ia bercinta dengan Chanyeol, celananya terasa makin menyempit ketika kembali mengingat kejadian tersebut.

" Kris jangan… aahhh ahhh "

Chanyeol kembali mendesah karena Kris mengusap pelan lebam yang terasa begitu nyeri.

CK! Presetan dengan Chanyeol, saat ini Kris hanya ingin 'menuntaskan' nafsunya.

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang ketika merasakan dua lengan besar yang merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang.

" Kris apayang- mph "

Kris melumat bibir Chanyeol kasar hingga bibir Chanyeol terasan nyeri karena lumatan Kris. Tak ada kelembutan sama sekali Kris mencoba menekan tengkuk Chanyeol dan memperdalam ciumannya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak sempat menrapatkan garis bibir indahnya saat Kris melumatnya karena Kris melumat bibirnya begitu cepat. Membuatnya sedikit... terbuai?

" Akhh fuckhh- "

Umpat Chanyeol dalam lumatan bibirnya dan Kris. Ia mencoba mendorong kepala Kris dengan tangannya, namun dengan cepat Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol dan mengikatnya dengan perban yang tergeletak diatas meja.

" Apayang hahh…hahhh kauhh lakukanhh "

Nafas Chanyeol terengah – engah ketika lumatan kasar Kris terhenti dari bibirnya. Kris hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol penuh arti kemudian mengusap dada mulus Chanyeol dari belakang.

" sudah kubilang aku tertarik padamu, jadi salah besar bila kau telanjang dada dihadapankku "

Dengan seringaian mengerikan terpatri di wajah tampannya, Kris mencubit pelan kedua nipple Chanyeol yang berwarna pink peach. Membuat sang empu mendesah lantang karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh jari - jari Kris di nipplenya.

" Kau nggghh ahhh salahh besar karena tertarik denganku...shhh ahh "

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap baskom beris air dan es. Dengan iseng Kris mengambil es batu dalam baskom tersebut kemudian mengusapkannya kearah nipple Chanyeol yang menengang, Chanyeol merasakan sensasi aneh diperutnya, rasanya seperti ribuan kupu - kupu yang ingin menyeruak terbang dari arah perutnya ketika Kris memperlakukannya seperti ini. Badannya yang semula memberontak menjadi melemas ketika kris dengan sengaja mengusap - usap es itu secara perlahan di kedua nipplenya. Ia merasa tersiksa, dingin dan menginginkan sentuhan Kris lebih lagi.

" akanhhh kubhuatth kau menyesal karena.. mempermainkan dan ter-tertarik denganku "

Ucap Chanyeol terbata - bata karena menahan sensasi dingin didadanya.

" You think this is a game? then i'll show you how to play "

" AHHHHHHH "

Chanyeol mendesah panjang ketika Kris menggigit lehernya dan menghisapnya kuat sehingga meninggalkan bercak bitemark yang cukup besar. Kris menjilati bitemarknya di leher Chanyeol kemudian dengan santainya membuka kancing beserta resleting celana 3/4 kotak - kotak yang Chanyeol pakai. Menarik celana itu dengan kasar kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

" akan kubuat kau jatuh pada pesonaku Chanyeol "

Bisik Kris dengan desahan seksinya di telinga Chanyeol, kemudian memandangi celana dalam Chanyeol yang sedikit mengembung akibat penis Chanyeol yang ereksi.

" Apa kau seorang masokis? penismu menegang hanya dengan perlakuan kasar "

Penis Chanyeol terbebas dari kurungannya ketika Kris melepas celana dalamnya dan kembali membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia dapat melihat penis besar Chanyeol yang ereksi sempurna dengan precum yang menetesi ujungnya. Kris menjilati bibirnya seperti predator kelaparan. Membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol kehadapannya dengan kasar sehinga membuat namja itu meringis sakit dan sedikit air mata menetes dari ujung mata indahnya karena lebam dipunggungnya terbentur sofa dengan kasar.

Tulang paha Chanyeol seakan ingin remuk ketika Kris dengan tidak berperasaan melebarkan selangkangannya untuk melihat hole perawan Chanyeol. Kris menyeringai puas melihat hole pink Chanyeol terekspose dan sedikit berkedut.

Kris kembali menciumi bibir Chanyeol yang kemudian turun ke leher kemudian menandai leher Chanyeol dengan kissmark. Membuat namja bersurai hazel itu terlus mendesah. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Kris kembali mengabil sebuah es batu yang ukurannya cukup besar. Kris mengusap es tersebut di hole chanyeol hingga lubang itu terasa basah, kemudian mendorong bongkahan es tersebut masuk kedalam holenya.

" ahhhh...hentikanhhh ahhh ahhh krishhh "

" diam "

Kris memegang batang kemaluan Chanyeol kemudian mengocoknya kasar. Guncangan itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan pada penisnya dan terus - menerus mendesah, lubang hangat Chanyeol meremukkan bongkahan es didalamnya sehingga es itu meleleh dan mengalir dari lubang Chanyeol

Kris mempercepat kocokannya di penis Chanyeol, apalagi ia mulai terangsang dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sama seperti ketika malam ia meminum vodka bersama Kris, Wajah Chanyeol terilhat memerah dengan air mata menetes disudut matanya, bibir Chanyeol yang merah membengkak akibat lumatan Kris dan salliva yang menetes dari bibirnya yang mengalunkan desah - desahan indah menuju lehernya. Bagian tubuh bawah Chanyeol-pun tak kalah 'menggiurkan'.

Nipple pink-nya yang meneggang mirip nipple wanita. Leher dada dan perutnya yang penuh kissmark dan bitemark hingga penis memerah yang menegang akibat kocokan Kris, dan terakhir hole mungil yang semakin berkedut minta diisi.

" Kau tau? aku bingung tentang orang - orang di bar yang menyebutmu sebagai seme yang ahli di ranjang, karena sekarang kau terlihat seperti uke tyang tak berdaya "

Hati Chanyeol sedikit tertohok mendengar perkataan Kris. Tapi ia saat ini memang seorang uke yang tak berdaya . Tak peduli status seme-nya yang awal , Chanyeol hanya mendesah pasrah pada Kris. Apalagi ketika merasakan penisnya yang mulai berkedut dan perutnya yang melilit seperti ingin menyeburkan sesuatu keluar.

" AAHHHHHH AHHHHHHH "

Desah Chanyeol lantang ketika gelombang ejakulasi menyerangnya. Menumpahkan seluruh cairan spermanya ke tangan Kris dan sedikit mengotori dada dan perutnya sendiri. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan badannya lelah. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Kris mencengkram rahangnya dan menariknya kehadapan wajah Kris.

" Akh... sa-sakithh "

" Jangan pikir kau akan istirahat sebelum memuaskanku Channie "

Chanyeol sedikit bergetar dengan nada dingin yang keluar dari bibir seksi Kris. Ia kembali menegang ketika Kris mengelus penisnya lembut. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya pada Kris sebelum...

' TINGGG NOOONGGGG TINGG NOOONGGG '

" Kami pulang "

" Krithh ajjuthii thehun pulangggggggg "

Dada Chanyeol mencelos begitu juga Kris. Seorang namja berwajah cantik dengan rambut blonde indah berdiri membeku didepan lorong rumah sementara disebelah namja itu terlihat seorang namja kecil berambut panjang sebahu yang sedang menjilati es krim vannila. Menatapi kedua insan yang sedang saling menindih diatas sofa dengan tatapan bingung.

Namja kecil itu menarik lengan baju namja cantik disebelahnya sambil berkata,

" Daddy~ Krithh ajuthi main kuda - kudaan dengan thiapa? "

Kini namja cantik itu menunduk dengan dahi mengkerut dan senyum jengkel.

" YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI RUANG TAMU KU? "

* * *

a/n : MUAHAHAHAAHA puas nistain Chanyeol buat jadi uke nih(?)

walaupun belum nyampe ke intinya ( _ _)?

Chapter ke tiga lebih cepet update karena temen dengan berbaik hati minjemin laptop buat

ngepost ff ( _ _)/ arigatou Yogi-san

bakal muncul kapel" baru misalnya HANHUN(?) _ _)v

tetep minta kritik dan saran atau mungkin tebak"an tentang chapter selanjutnya di kotak review(?) (~_ _)~

**Thanks for the review, love you guys**


End file.
